


Vicimus

by Alas



Series: Warriors [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: “总有一天那会是我们。”Anthony说。Carl停下脚步，看向Anthony。“Veni vidi vici.”中文翻译原作者：godsdaisiechain (preux)原作：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8453476/chapters/19367548





	1. Bad Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vicimus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453476) by [godsdaisiechain (preux)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain). 



自从Moretti企图杀死Carl，他们逃离纽约，Anthony心里就惦记着一件事情。他和Elias逃到了这个大学城，Bruce今年在附近上学。和某一类来访者有关。这儿很适合遇见些将来用得上的有钱人，只要你记得他们和你并不完全一样。

Carl是聪明的那个，但他更愿意去夜校而不是从头开始学商科，因为他拒绝把Anthony落在后边。Anthony去探过交易线，躲在阴影里，不引人注意，避免与任何一个团伙太频繁地合作。没人会连着几天想起他。在他们这类“线”上，反正几天之后他们会假定你已经死了。

Anthony用电工胶带改了一辆赃车的车牌号码，然后用泥巴糊上。“我能做这个。”Carl说。

“我不希望你的手感染。”Anthony说，“坐后边，我开车。”不过Carl坐了前座。他们没有聊很多。不过Anthony开车的时候，偶尔会把手放在Carl大腿上。就像提醒自己他的朋友还在身边。

在洗过手，给伤口涂了凡士林又包扎，还找了件高领衫挡住脖子上的血痕之后，Carl对Anthony心里惦记的事半是好笑半是气恼——钓鱼。身为一个城里孩子，他一直想抓条鱼，然后用个铸铁锅在火上把它弄熟。和他们在老式黑白片《米老鼠俱乐部》里看到的“Triple-R”野营表演一样。

“我想咱们需要一张钓鱼执照。”Carl说。Anthony偏了下头。这个动作能表示很多意思，然而此刻表示“我不觉得咱们真能抓到点什么”。Carl也偏了下头。为这么蠢的事情被逮捕就太不值了。

结果，Anthony有了一张离港钓鱼许可证。他在一家小店里晃了晃，买了机油、鱼饵和钓具，还有法兰绒格子衬衫。小店隔壁是家饭馆，有好得惊人的家常馅饼。他们俩吃过最好的馅饼。女招待被他们对食物真心实意的恭维捧得很是开心，告诉他们什么地方能供游客钓鱼，又不会惹恼本地居民。他们找到了一条能钓鱼的小溪。挤在一小团篝火旁边瑟瑟发抖。看着对方的眼睛，没有说太多话，但交流了许多。他们的鱼线脱了一两次钩，然后他们给Bruce打电话。Bruce让他们等着他来接。

他们不得不把赃车扔掉，不过Bruce给他们找了一辆朋友不要的破旧汽车。车后座装着一堆不要的衣服、一件破破烂烂的皮夹克、一件胸口印着大学名字的汗衫、一堆书核纸。“有钱孩子啊。他们扔出来的东西真惊人。”

“我们欠你多少？”Anthony问。Bruce嗤之以鼻。

“什么也不欠。这不费什么事。所以，你们在这儿干嘛？”Anthony和Carl交换了一个眼神。Bruce对这类事往往有点迟钝，信息必须摆得更明白才行。这个特点和他的爱尔兰名字，很自然地让他走了大学那条路，成为更合法的一个。“你们可以在我宿舍住上几天，不过别闲逛，否则他们会发现。”他指的是舍管。Anthony眨眨眼，Bruce脸色渐渐变得灰白。“你们有麻烦了。糟糕的麻烦。”

“是啊，我们有麻烦。”Carl说，“糟糕的麻烦。”

“好吧。”Bruce说。他们去酒吧买了啤酒和汉堡，酒吧里满是暗色木头，墙上钉着蒙了灰的小摆设。Bruce周末在这儿打工，照看吧台，并且在一边悄悄地卖大麻。老板给他们免单。他们说笑、闲聊的时候，Bruce在一张脱了页的纸上列下一连串学院，大到足以在里边迷路。Anthony没说很多，哪怕用眼神也没有。另两个人随他自己待着，直到Anthony把他的膝盖碰在Carl大腿上。Carl快速地扫了Anthony一眼，Bruce的微笑发抖了。

“我们最好离开。”他们刚吃完，Carl说。他们晃到停车场，Bruce和Carl在前边，Anthony占了后座。

Bruce试着说服他们留下。他想念那座城市，还有他们的陪伴。但Anthony说：“不行，不安全。”Bruce点点头。

“你说得对。如果他们知道我，这儿是他们第一个要找的地方。”Bruce说，然后在一个红绿灯前停下。“可他们不知道我。你的手怎么了？”他拾起Carl的手，慢慢地自己拼凑起线索，意识到只有一种东西能在人的手掌上留下这样特殊的伤。“什么……”

“Moretti。”Anthony说。

“见鬼。”Bruce说，“见鬼。”

“他会付出代价。”Anthony说。

Carl捅捅Anthony的手肘。“你告诉过我别去，可是我太蠢了。我以为他是个好汉。我本应该是聪明的那个。”Carl说。Anthony瞪了他一眼。Bruce把自己身上全部现金都掏给他们俩。

“你们俩保证安全。”Bruce说，“我爱你们。”他们相互卷到一个拥抱里，Bruce转回酒吧的方向。“我搭车就行了。”他掉头，“你们俩躲着，直到我们更强大。好汉。”

“我们会的。”Carl说。Bruce点点头。他们没再说别的。

 

 

TBC


	2. Beautiful

Anthony把手放在Carl背上，直到他好好坐进车里。随后自己上车，盯着Carl在前座安顿下来，等着他扣好安全带再发动引擎。

“我们绕远路。回程坐火车……”Carl说。

Anthony偏了下头。

“不好？”

“不。”Anthony说。“你有些事情要考虑。我从没见过……”他抽出一张地图，上边有红墨水画的圈。蒙特利尔。波士顿。他哪一个都没见过。Carl也没有。他们做的工作，离开城市意味着你在后备箱里藏了具待处置的尸体，或者一堆毒品或枪支要出手。以后很长一段时间里都不会有现在这样的机会了。他们这类人没有。

“也许这个地方能帮助我们理清头绪。没人会想念咱们。”

“好吧。”Carl说。Anthony有几百块钱，Bruce给他们的还更多一点。他们向北进发。睡在车里太冷，因此他们住进一家廉价旅馆。招牌上有河狸，还声明有彩色电视。Carl和经理交涉，因为人们可能会记得Anthony的伤疤。没人会记得Carl。

“你要先洗澡吗？”Anthony问。不过Carl想看他在车上找到的书。维吉尔。一边是英语译文，一边是拉丁语原文。他还没见过这样的书。你能用这样的书自学一门语言。

在浴室里，Anthony脱下衣服，把上边的尘土刷掉以后，好好地挂起来。他放着淋浴的水打开喷头，等热水流出来的时候，他在浴缸旁边备了一把枪和几把小刀。门嘎吱一声，Carl站在门口，目瞪口呆，盯着他忽然毫无遮拦的勃起。

“抱歉。”Carl说，他惊呆了。他活动了一下受伤的手，伤口绽开，又开始流血。“我需要凡士林。我以为你在浴帘后边。”

这会儿Anthony正试图用两只手遮住自己。

Carl的声音柔和下来。“你很美，Anthony。”他说。“没必要遮掩。在我面前没必要。”

Anthony什么也没说。

“‘那边’要我帮忙吗？”

Anthony偏了下头。

“或者我可以帮你擦背。”

Carl踏进狭窄的浴室，Anthony开口欲言。不过他把凡士林涂在Carl受伤的掌心，然后帮着Carl脱下衣服。“你会弄自己一身血的。”

“谢谢。”Carl说。Anthony解开他松松系着的衣扣和腰带时，他让手指沿着Anthony的胳膊，顺着颌角，划过髋骨。Carl靠向他的朋友，以便把脚从牛仔裤里拔出来。Anthony站直以后，他们的视线碰在一起，然后是他们的嘴唇。Anthony环着Carl的腰把他拉近，Carl倚在他身上。

“我从没……”Anthony说。他扶着Carl的手肘，帮他从浴缸边上翻进去。

“我也没有。”Carl说。“不过我觉得咱们能想出办法来。”Anthony大笑。

“不必着急。”Anthony说。在他们互相擦过背之前，热水就用完了。他们跳到床上。Anthony用手帮Carl解决了，然后让他把大腿夹紧。

“幸好咱们有凡士林。”

“你怎么知道该做什么？”Carl想知道。Anthony捡起另外一本书，有图的，古希腊的。

“真是好一辆车。”Anthony说。“也许到头来我还真适合大学。”

“让我试试那个？”Carl问。

“我会喜欢的。”Anthony说，“你真的没必要问。”

“但这是礼貌，miamore. （意大利语：我的爱）”Carl说。

Anthony脸红了，垂下视线，随后渴盼地把他的嘴唇贴在Carl嘴上。他们紧紧扣在彼此身上，然后瘫软下来，把自己的喊叫埋在对方肩膀——出于某种无言的协定，他们不想被别人听到。他们躺下，胸口快速起伏。

“我还是想试试。”Carl说。

“当然，mi amore.”Anthony说。

随后，他们在另一张床上安顿下来，Anthony让Carl给他看那本新书。“就像凯撒？Veni Vidi Vici?（拉丁语：我来，我见，我征服）”Anthony拿着书，听Carl给他解释。他们就是这样做家庭作业的，Carl讲明白某个主题或者问题。Bruce可能会插嘴。但Anthony总是听着，除非他们单独在一起。

“总有一天，那会是我们。”Anthony说。Carl停下了动作，抬起眼睛看向Anthony。“Veni Vidi Vici。”

“你是认真的。”

“认真得要命。”Anthony说，“不能让他们就这么算了。”

“有道理。不过两个人的话，应该说‘venimus, vedimus, vicimus’。（拉丁语：前一句的第一人称复数格式）”Carl说，翻了翻书后附带的语法表格。

“不。”Anthony说，“听上去不对劲。我们假装只有你。他们不会把Bruce当真。或者我。但你，Moretti的儿子，比另外那个聪明。所以他才会试图杀了你。我们会夺走一切。在他最在意的地方刺伤他。”

“我们必须躲在阴影里。”Carl说。他想了想。“不过，我们能做到。”

Anthony把书扔在一边，用结实的胳膊圈住Carl。“如果我们留在城里会简单些。躲在注视之下。你可能愿意继续上夜校。比如布碌仑科技高中。没人会去那儿找你。”

“如果我回去了，你会来找我吗？”

“我来，我见。”Anthony说。

“我们征服。”Carl说。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicimus即是标题，我们征服。

**Author's Note:**

> man of honor：此处翻译为“好汉”。一般用在黑手党成员身上，指党内成员，也指恪守黑手党传统道德的人。


End file.
